Death the Kid, Back at Last
by Riot-Artist
Summary: Kid and Maka were together, until he left three years ago. Now she's a badass, tough chick that's best friends with Kilik, an aspiring tattoo artist whom she lives with. Her dad is abusive and controlling. Maka is smart yet doesn't care anymore, ever since Kid left. What will happen when he comes back? How will the rest of the gang come into play? KIMA. Rated for Language.
1. Death the Kid, Back at Last

**My first ever Soul Eater fanfic! *smiles and waves shyly* Hiya! Wazzup! I'm the Rioter! Welcome to my fanfic, KiMa is shipped here! Not your thing? Whoopsies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. High school AU. All characters are around the ages of 16-17.**

As I walked up to the school, I dug my hands deeper into their pockets, feeling the material of my worn gloves pull against my fingers. The long trench coat that adorned my slim figure, my long ash-blonde hair falling over my back in symmetrical waves, almost touching the small of my back. The bottoms of my Docs slapped against the concrete with an unforgiving sound as I walked up the steps to my school.

Students around me buzzed with conversation and giggling arose from several groups of girls, pointing and staring at random people. My head was down, but not in shame. I had achieved quite a rep at this old school, getting in fights and putting people in their place.

I didn't tolerate shit from anyone, and they knew it.

"Hey, BlackStar." I heard the low rumble of the infamous Soul 'Eater' Evans as he greeted his best friend BlackStar, champion fighter at our school. Undefeated except for one match after school.

That match would be his and mine, of course.

Brushing past them, I found my locker and opened it with ease, grabbing my bag that I had left in here from the last year, since we kept out lockers for all four years until we graduated. It was simple, compact, and black. The strap was at full length and rested comfortably on my shoulder, like it belonged there.

"YAHOO!" BlackStar's voice rang throughout the halls, resounding and echoing, making his voice seem godlike, to most. To me it was just plain annoying.

"BlackStar, please stop." The calm voice of Tsubaki reached my ears next, trying to calm the small spitfire down as he jumped around.

I rolled my eyes, walking down the hall away from them, every student in the vicinity giving me a wide berth. _Good, stay away from me. I don't wanna be here anyways. Stupid Papa made me come to this school. Trying to 'show his love for his beloved Maka'._ I snarled at anyone who changed a glance in my direction, lifting my head and fixing them with a cold green-eyed gaze, pinning them to the spot for a few glorious seconds. It's not like I had always been this way. I used to be popular, well-liked by the student body. That is until…he left. Three years ago. I couldn't even think of his name, it still to this day caused my heart to clench and beat rapidly. My soul ached to be with his again, to complete the puzzle and make me whole.

After he had left, my Papa had started drinking and abusing me. My back was criss-crossed with belt lashes, my stomach had a scar with the same curve as the crescent moon starting at my hip, arching up just under my ribs before joining with the other hip, creating the perfect half-circle. My hands had old cigarette butt burns and slashes from broken glass bits decorating the skin.

Amongst my back were tattoos, given to me by one of my friends Kilik. He was a young aspiring tattoo artist, and I let him practice his needle-work on my back. I had to admit, for being self-taught he was incredible. He was the only person I could stand to be around, everyone else getting under my skin. Now I lived with him in his apartment, drawing designs for him to try out with needles. We worked together and I ached to help him with his dream, since he was the only person I cared for.

Besides _him. _

As I walked into class, I smirked at Stein who nodded back to me, a wild yet restricted look in his eyes. He was my favorite teacher, being my father's former best friend, so we had common ground where Spirit was concerned.

He was a bit of a freak, like me.

I was staring down at my books, reading some book I didn't bother to touch over the summer, when whispering and murmuring erupted over the classroom. I didn't look up, knowing it was probably some girl that had gotten breasts over the summer of some guy that had become extremely hot and had a makeover. That shit happened way too often here.

Boy, could I have been anymore wrong.

Kilik beside me nudged my arm, making me shift but not look up. He did it again.

"What, Kilik?" I said annoyed, looking up at him.

"Um, I wouldn't look at the teacher's desk if I was you, Albarn." He muttered, a warring to his voice.

"What do you-?" I was cut off from my own sentence by my sudden inability to think. There, standing at the desk, was Him. The one who had left me. The one who had always promised would come back, who wrote to me occasionally and would haunt my dreams. The one who had taken my heart and refused to give it back.

Death the Kid.

His hair was longer, shaggier. The white stripes were more faded but still there. He had gotten taller, _much taller_ by the looks of things, probably pushing 6 foot while I remained almost 5 feet 4 inches. His shoulders now broad and strong, a wide chest and trimmed waist, making a triangle to his hips. His legs now longer than ever, now he stood with both hands in his pockets. Those golden eyes that pierced my soul flashed with a new-found confidence, yet remained gentle.

"Kid." I whispered, standing up. Everyone in the classroom was watching the spectacle, knowing of our previous affiliations with one another and how his leave affected me.

Then those eyes met mine, gold on green. My heart almost stopped and I gripped the table for support. Those eyes held love and affection in them, regarding my appearance with nothing but the utmost respect and devotion. _'Oh how I missed those eyes.'_

"My Maka." His voice rumbled, deep and velvety smooth. He took a step towards me and raced to meet him, wrapping my arms around his waist as the dam broke, tears soaking his jacket and shirt. I knew he didn't mind, and his arms wrapped around my back, his lips caressed the top of my head as the silent sobs continued, all of my resolve breaking. My hands held onto him like a vice and wouldn't let go. Thoughts raced in my head, _'Will he still love me after I've changed? What if he found someone else? Oh, thank god my tattoos are symmetrical! Will he care that I have them?'_

All of my doubts ceased when he pressed his lips to mine, in front of everyone - including Stein, luckily he knew of my situation and knew I needed this. Kid rested his head against mine, his nose rubbing mine ever-so-gently.

_'He was home.'_

**Thank you for reading! Please be kind, this is only the first chapter! R&R!**

**~Rioter**


	2. Memories

**Heya! Here's a new update for y'all! **

**I don't own Soul Eater ;)**

As Maka sat in her English class, Kid's arm around her waist supporting her weight, she let her mind wander. She found that she couldn't stop thinking about the day she had met Kid…

_The door swung open as she walked inside the house, and to her dismay a trail of men's and women's clothes led upstairs. At the sight of the new whore's clothing, she felt her stomach churn in disgust and the overwhelming feeling of bile rising in her throat. _'Damn him,' _Maka thought, still standing in the doorway._

_Telltale sounds of the bed hitting the wall reverberated through out the whole house. Beer bottles scattered the floor, broken glass and droplets of alcohol stained the floor. _

_She slowly made her way up the stairs, the noises getting louder and louder as she went. Something was different though…_

_The sight she was presented upon opening her door made her want to break something, preferably her father's face. There he was, having his way with another woman in _her _room!_

_Knowing he was drunk and wouldn't take notice of her absence, she grabbed the picture of her Mom that she kept next to her door, stuffing it in her backpack and running out of the house. She slammed the door behind her, not taking notice of the whole house shaking because of it. She could barely see through her anger and tears as she ran down the streets, cars honking at her to get out of the way. _

_"That bastard…" she cried as she stopped in the park, falling to her knees from exhaustion. Her back hit the trunk of a tree, but she didn't even notice in her tear-stained rage. _

_Men. They were all filthy low-life creatures that the planet was plagued with. All of them had the same intention: sex. It always came down to it. Love? Fuck love. How could that exist in a world with such _scum?

_Burying her head in her arms, she proceeded to cry, letting all of her emotions out. Gladly, it was nighttime. She had spent the whole day at the library studying for her end of term exams, finally deciding she deserved a break and some sleep. Then she came home too…_

_Yelling, she threw her bag away from her, forgetting all about the delicate picture frame that encased the picture of her beauteous mother. And she was none the wiser to the attention she had grabbed from that action, from the one and only Death the Kid. _

_Sure, she knew who he was. She was relatively popular, after all; smart. She knew _of _him, but they were simply in different circles. He hanged out with people like Soul and Blackstar, the school's top two wrestlers/fighters. Girls like Liz and Patty, and even Tsubaki. Not her, she was nothing like them. She was Maka Albarn, best friends to people Kim and Oxford._

Maka snickered softly at the memory of those two. They had high-tailed it out of her life when her grades started slipping after Kid left, and then she was adopted by Kilik and Hiro, two guys she knew she could count on. The only two males, besides Kid, she had ever trusted.

_Kid crouched down, picking up the picture and shattered glass frame from the ground a few feet from her bag. At the sound of glass shifting, she looked up, her mouth dropping at the sight. "No…no…" she stood up, running over and taking the frame from his hands, her eyes watering with new-found tears. "No…" she cradled the frame to her chest, sitting on her haunches once again, her head down. _

_"Are…you alright?" Kid took note of her broken expression, the cuts on her hands from the glass, blood dripping down her arms and staining her thighs. _

_But Maka kept muttering under her breath, her grip on the broken glass tightening. The shards sliced her skin open even more, some even taking refuge inside her open wounds._

_Then she felt the presence of another person beside her, and fully acknowledged him for the first time. She scrambled back, flinching at the sight of a make so close to her. He was the last person she wished to see her like this. He the most popular guy at their school. _

_"You're Maka, am I correct?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by her odd behavior. _

_She nodded, her lips seemingly sewn together at this point. _

_"Let me get you to a hospital…get your hands examined." He insisted, holding a hand out to her, remembering the flinch and glare he received from the simple gesture. _

_Then she spoke, her eyes wide in terror. "N-no!" She had no money to pay for hospital bills, nothing to her name except the clothes on her back. _

_"Please…I insist." His voice was soothing and calming, trying to get her relaxed. Yet it made no difference. "At least let me treat them for you?"_

_"No…I can't pay you back for that. I-I have no money, clothes, food…nothing." Her voice was quiet yet frantic, the words flying out of her mouth without hesitation._

_"No need to pay me." Then he stood, his hands in his pockets, not wanting to startle her again. "Come. It wouldn't be healthy for my conscious to leave you alone."_

_After a few silent moments of her staring at his gold eyes, trying to find any hint of mockery in them and only finding sincerity and worry, she nodded. Then he did the last thing she expected, and grabbed her things, putting her backpack on his shoulders and lifted her up. She tensed immensely at the touch, her heartbeat rising significantly. Surely her blood pressure was through the roof on a dangerously high level._

_"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured softly to her, his voice taking on a velvety tone._

_Again, she nodded to him, and he carried her to his mansion in the gallows, where she spent the next year of her life._

"Whatcha thinking so hard about over there?" Kid's deep voice cut through her thoughts, and she smiled over at him. "Just the day we met."

**Yay! KiMa flashback! R&R!**

**~Rioter**


	3. Home Life

**Here's Chapter 3! I'm really liking this story so far! Hope you all do too ****（＾∇＾）**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater!**

After the last class, Kid kissed her hand and told her he had to have a meeting with his father, and he'd call her later. She smiled and nodded, looking around for Kilik and Hiro, her other roommate. She spotted them by the entrance, Kilik watching her with a grin on his face and Hiro checking his phone.

Maka shook her head as she walked over to him, grinning, "Shut your mouth, Kilik." She said as she walked to the car, grabbing Hiro's attention in the process.

"I don't know what you mean…" his voice was light and teasing, a small smirk plastered on his face.

She laughed as she grabbed the keys, unlocking the doors and sitting in the driver's seat, while her other two roommates piled into the car after her. "You seem cheerful. Especially after that display in English this morning." Kilik commented nonchalantly, staring out the window as she drove to their apartment.

Hiro gave an audible groan from the backseat. "Dammit! What did I miss this morning?"

"Nothing, Hiro." Maka muttered, staring at the road.

"Nothing my ass. Kid came back this morning." Kilik said, looking back at the surprised blonde.

"He did?! That's great, Maka! Why aren't you with him now?"

"He's in a meeting with his father. Talking about school, living arrangements and such."

It was quiet in the car for a bit, everyone lost in their own heads until Kilik spoke again. "Did you see Soul and his group this morning? Their reaction to seeing Kid?"

"No. I dont interest myself in that group. Sometimes I talk to the raven haired girl, Tsubaki, and Patty will approach me about giraffes on occasion, but thats it. I haven't spoken to them since Kid left. They brought back too many memories." Maka said, her tone dropping with sadness a bit.

"Well, they were surprised alright. And they seemed to be even more surprised that Kid hadn't acknowledged them first." Kilik said amused, smirking. "I swear that BlackStar's eyes popped out of his head and was quiet for the first time in his life."

Maka laughed slightly, murmuring, "Yeah, I bet they missed him."

"Y'know Maka, they probably miss you too." Hiro commented, making his presence known once again.

"Yeah, I suppose. But…I'm different now. I probably have nothing in common with them anymore." She said, looking up and taking a turn into their apartment complex, parking in front of their building. "And they're all so…_loud." _She shuddered, her eyes shutting. She enjoyed her quiet and respectful roommates.

That earned a laugh from both men, stepping out of the car and waking upstairs to their place. "It's true!" She said, defending herself and laughing at the same time.

"It _is _true." Hiro commented, unlocking the door and letting them all inside.

Their apartment was on the top floor, the walls a faded hunter green color. Walking into the place, there was the living room. To the right, there was a black leather couch up against the far right wall, a window sitting behind it. On the wall adjacent to it but opposite the door was the TV, an old entertainment system underneath it. To the left was a small black table, with four chairs around it. They all hung their coats on the hooks beside the door, sighing and stretching as they came home. Maka walked to the kitchen separated by a wall with a cutout above the kitchen counter to see out the room, a swinging door used to enter and exit. The kitchen was small but functional, at least when they used it.

Maka grabbed a water, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and sighing. "It's too hot outside…" It was days like these that she wished she could escape the heat of Nevada.

As she walked back into the living room, Kilik and Hiro were talking about the assignment in their AP Lit class, grumbling over the amount of work and reading it entailed. Even if she let her grades slip a bit in the beginning, Maka quickly regained her ranks and outshined everyone else in the intellectual and athletic department. In fact, it was during athletics that she interacted with her old group of friends, however distant she may be.

"You guys know we have today to read the assignment, and tomorrow night to actually do the work, right?" She reminded them, laughing at the relief on their faces. "How are you two still in this class?" She joked, sitting in between them.

"I have no idea. Probably because you help is study." Kilik said with a sigh, leaning back against the couch next to Maka, rubbing his eyes. "I just got home and I'm already done studying."

She laughed, turning her head to look at him. "And _that _is why you're scraping by with a high C."

"Yeah, you're right."

After a bit of lounging around, channel surfing, and Maka attempting to get the boys to study, Kid finally called her.

"Hello?" She answered, currently pulling Kilik's pencil from his hand, helping him with the AP Calc problem he was stuck on.

_"Hi there, my Love." _

"Kid! Hi." She grinned when she heard his voice, dropping the pencil. She heard Kilik's grumbles, which made her laugh.

_"What are you doing now?" _

"Helping Kilik with AP Calc. He's hopeless." She said, grinning teasingly at Kilik, who defended himself rather lamely with a "Hey! It's not my fault you're so smart!"

_"Well, do you think you could spare a few hours and come over to the Gallows?" _His voice was soft and deep, resonating through her body.

"Hm, probably, I-" she was stopped by some voices on Kid's end of the call, and her heart dropped. "U-um, Kid, is someone there at your house now?"

_"Yeah. Liz and Patty are here right now with Soul, and Tsubaki and BlackStar are on their way. Why?"_

"U-um…I don't know if I should…" she trailed off, not really knowing what she wanted to say.

_"Oh, you're right. I should have asked if you were still acquainted with them. I'm guessing that's a no, then?" _Disappointment seeped into his voice, and she could practically see the frown on his face.

"N-no…I mean, yes, I'll come." She smiled, the sole fact of seeing Kid making her happy.

_"Okay. I'll see you soon my Love. Stay safe."_

And with that he hung up, leaving her speechless until Kilik snapped her out of it. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she groaned, mumbling, "What am I gonna do?"

**There you have it! Next chapter is when the whole gang gets back into the picture! R&R!**

**~Rioter**


	4. Twin Tattoos

**Thinking about starting another story while also writing this one…him…either review or PM me to let me know if I should do another story as well! **

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now ;)**

**(Sorry if you got the notification for the update and looked for it and it wasn't here. I had to take it down and revise it. TOO many typos, I couldn't stand it!)**

"Stop fretting, you look fine." Kilik said while leaning against her bedroom door, arms and ankles crossed with a smirk plastered on his face.

Maka sighed, fingering the hem of her black shorts. "Easy for you to say, Kilik. You've come to know this side of me, the side I've embraced and become in the past years. But, Kid? And that…_group?"_ She asked, her eyes narrowing. "They're all going to judge me."

"Since when do you care about what _others,_ let alone _that group, _think of you? C'mon, where's my best friend Albarn at, huh?" He walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her in a brother-like embrace. "Just because Kid's back you instantly lose yourself? You two haven't seen each other in a long time. You need time to fall back in love with each other, learn each other's habits again. And I'd imagine both of you have changed greatly."

She turned her head to look at him, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Woah. Since when did you become so knowledgable on love?"

Kilik laughed, looking her dead in the eye. "Alright, I confess. I'm a secretly a closet romance-book whore."

She laughed, slapping his arm. "Shut up!" They both laughed a while at that, and after a bit she realized that she had stopped fretting over her appearance. "Thanks, Kilik. You got my mind off of…well, me."

Smirking, he punched her arm. "Anytime, Albarn."

After giving him and Hiro a hug, she departed and walked to the Gallows. Kid lived in the 'rich kid' part of town, and Maka always felt a bit out of place when they first started dating. Yet, after a while, she got used to the extravagant nature of the neighborhood and the even-more-so nature of Kid's house. As she walked, she decided she didn't care if her outfit was something they enjoyed or not. The black T-shirt with a sheer see-through back to show off her tattoos, black high-waisted shorts and red Doc Martens was 100% her. Not to mention her red leather jacket that she adorned to beat the slight nip in the air, she felt comfortable.

Walking up to their door, her long hair danced around her face as the wind picked up, eliciting a shiver from her. She knocked on the door, hearing yelling and things breaking and cursing. _'Great__…__just great.' _She thought, her back to the door while her eyes scanned the neighborhood.

The sound of the door opening made her turn around and she was met with a big bear hug, which did indeed make her fall on the ground.

"Sis! Sis! Look what I caught!" Her voice was high-pitched with a never-ending sing-song gone to it, and Maka knew instantly that Patty was on top of her.

"Patty! Get off of Maka!" Liz chastised, pulling her little sister off of the flustered girl.

Immediately, Maka stood up and nearly fell down the stairs, overwhelmed. _'You can do this. You can do this. They're just people you used to socialize with.'_ She repeated the phrases over and over in her head like a mantra until she was calmed.

"Sorry about that. Surely you remember how she is." Liz said, her arms folded over her chest.

Maka nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet.

"Well…come on in. Kid's with Soul and BlackStar upstairs. Tsubaki is with them as well."

Again, Maka nodded and stepped inside, stripping her jacket off. Audible twin gasps were heard behind her as her tattoos became visible, yet she ignored the sound. She knew her tattoos were odd. A zipper ran down her back, opening slightly as if it was being unzipped at the base of her neck, exposing a realistic replica of bones and muscles. Beside the zipper on either side were two pistols mirroring each other, scythes carved into their barrels. And finally, two twin skulls rested where the dimples at the small of her back were, but they couldn't see those due to her shorts having a high waist.

Without a glance at the sisters, she trudged up the stairs, jacket slung over her shoulder. From a good whole floor separating them, she could hear the video game underway, along with Soul and BlackStar's yelling. Finding her way to the game room, she nudged the door open with her foot and looked around, her presence unknown to them at the moment. Tsubaki and Kid were on the couch, watching Soul and BlackStar battle in Dark Souls II, ultimately failing. She smirked, remembering her and Kilik beating that same game last week. All of their backs were to her, and when the two lost yet again, she chose to spoke up. "You have to go around him, wait for his attack _then_ rush him. Not just throw all your power at him the second you see him."

The party of four turned around and she smirked, walking into the room. Kid stood first and embraced her, kissing her hair. Tsubaki had started talking to her and she was just beginning to enjoy the conversation when BlackStar stood up and yelled, "WHAT'S THIS?! SHE HAS TATTOOS! HA HA HA, NO WAY! ONLY YOUR GOD MAY HAVE TATTOOS!" He was referring to the tattoo of a star he had on his shoulder, which he showed off with pride.

"Oh…yeah. Well, they're not exactly secret. But they're on my back, so normally you can't see them." Maka shrugged, not really bothered by the comment, or sudden outburst, as it would be best described.

"May I see?" Tsubaki asked politely, her voice quiet.

"Uh…sure." She turned, her back facing Tsubaki and everyone else in the room, and she moved her hair to the side to make sure they saw them. "I have two others on my back, which you can't see because of my shorts. And two more…somewhere else." She added, referring to the diamonds on her inner thighs, which Kilik had done and taken photos of for a 'not-so-common area for a tattoo' project that his art teacher had given his class. Originally, he had meant to find someone you knew with an tattoo somewhere and draw it, buy Kilik had given him the original sketch, and put the pictures of the finished product in his portfolio. She hadn't minded, even if the project _did_ sound odd, and actually fell in love with the twin jewels, now her favorite tattoos.

The room was silent behind her, and just as she was about to turn and look at them, she felt a hand on her back that she easily identified as Kid's. She knew his touch like no others, and well, no one else in the room had the gall to touch her.

Kid smirked, his hand tracing the zipper. "Symmetrical. I'll have to praise the artist the next time I see him. Who is he?" His voice rumbled deep through her chest and she grinned at the feeling.

"Kilik. He's aspiring to be a tattoo artist." She responded gently, turning her head slightly to look at him. He kissed her neck softly, murmuring, "Beautiful."

**There ya go! Another update! ****（＾∇＾）****(I also don't own Dark Souls II, lovely game though!) R&R!**

**~Rioter**


	5. Fight

**Hello there! Here's the next chapter! ****（≧∇≦）**

Maka stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. The water constantly dripped from the faucet, and she made a mental reminder to tell Kid. Her eyes were bright and clear, the lightbulbs above the mirror shining and making her eyes glow. Raising a hand to her cheek, she dabbed at the blood, wiping it off with a black towel. She knew Kid wasn't proud of her, but BlackStar and Soul had said what she did was 'cool' and 'totally called-for'.

_Liz had came into the room, watching as Kid ran a hand through Maka's hair, her head on his chest. She was listening to BlackStar telling a story about his 'godliness'. She had to admit, she missed the wacko a lot. _

_Just as the story was getting good, Liz announced her presence by clearing her throat louder than necessary and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Everyone looked up and she sauntered over to Maka and Kid on the other side of the room. _

_Now, Maka knew that Liz didn't like her. But what she did was very uncalled for. _

_Liz shoved Maka aside, but she only lost her balance and stumbled. Yet, it was enough. The tall blonde girl grabbed Kid and kissed him, in front of everyone and their aunt. Maka didn't waste a second before reacting._

_She pulled the other girl by her shoulder, shoving her to the floor and pinning her there. "You bitch!" She remembered yelling, punching her square in the eye. That's when she saw red, and kinda lost it._

_Over the few years Kid was gone, Maka had bulked up and took up kick-boxing from Sid. She knew how to fight and defend herself, but Liz also grew up on the streets._

_The small girl had been thrown off, a well-aimed punch to the stomach making her hit the back of the couch. She wasn't fazed though and flipped the taller girl over the couch as she neared, using her boot to propel her over the couch. As soon as she heard the 'thump', Maka jumped over the couch and kicked her again the stomach, twisting her arm until the point where she could swear she heard something snap. Pinned by the smaller girl, Liz couldn't do anything but squirm and cry as the pissed-off girlfriend took care of her. Swift punches and kicks caused bruises, sprains, and possible breaks to the tall girl._

_"Sissy!" Maka whipped around as Patty jumped onto her back, successfully detaching her from Liz. Together, the two sisters overtook Maka for a second and slammed her head into the table, causing her cheek to split open. _

_But even then, Maka got Liz knocked out and Patty in a headlock, her eyes dark with fury. "You tell your unconscious shit of a sister when she wakes up, to back off. Otherwise, she might just be spending the night in a hospital." Maka spat at the small girl, releasing her and walking to the bathroom as if nothing happened, knowing Kid was probably pissed that his girlfriend beat up his two sisters. _

"Here." Maka was pulled out if her reverie by BlackStar holding a tissue out towards her. "Turn." He ordered and she did, sitting on the counter as he took care of her.

She grinned, then winced when the action pulled at her cut. "Didn't know the great BlackStar could be so gentle." She teased, nudging his leg with her foot.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Shut up Albarn, and let me help you."

"So…how pissed is he?" Maka asked, looking down at her hands.

"Who?"

"Kid."

"He's not pissed."

She looked up, surprise evident in her eyes. "What? I just best his sisters up!"

"Yeah, but his _sister _also kissed him to get a rise out of _you._ Give him a little more credit." He grinned, putting butterfly bandages on her cut to hold it together. "He's hashing it out to them right now."

"But…I was certain he'd kick my ass for this."

A mischievous smile appeared on BlackStar's face as he said, "Well, he may not _kick_ your ass. But I'm certain he'd like to do other things to it."

She slapped his arm and laughed. "Jesus! Get your mind out of the gutter."

He winked, helping her off the counter. "Not a chance in hell, Albarn."

Maka laughed again, looking at him. "I missed hanging out with you guys."

"Of course you did. I'M YOUR GOD!" He grinned, placing his hands behind his head.

Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the bathroom. Kid and the twins weren't in the room, but you could hear Kid very clearly as he yelled at them. "Damn. You weren't wrong."

"Told ya." He said, sitting beside Soul once again.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Kilik said as he entered the room, engulfing her in a hug.

"Y-yeah, but why are you here? And how did you know where Kid lives?" She asked, pulling back to look at him.

"I called." Soul said, shrugging when she looked at him in disbelief. "You needed a familiar face here."

She smiled, nodding at him. "Thank you."

He blew the thank you off, leaning back on the couch again.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Kilik asked, and Maka told him the whole encounter. She wasn't entirely proud of her actions, but she knew what she did was right. _No one_ touched Kid like that.

**Sorry if it's not that great! But R&R! ****( ^ω^ ) (^o^)/**

**~Rioter**


End file.
